Teasing Hyukie
by milkyhyukie
Summary: Tentang ide-ide kotor Donghae untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk, sang kekasih. /HAEHYUK /2S /RATE M!


**Title : Teasing Hyukie**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Rate : M!**

**Length : 2S (1 of 2)**

**A/N : WARNING! Cerita FULL NC! YAOI! Top!Hae Bottom!Hyuk. Bagi yang nggak suka dengan rating cerita seperti ini lebih baik segera keluar karena saya sudah kasih peringatan. Yang punya pikiran pervy macam saya silahkan dibaca kalau suka dengan pair-nya kkk~ *giggle**

**© milkyhyukie**

Jari-jari pria itu masih sibuk menscroll ke bawah layar iPhone-nya, matanya menatap fokus dan membaca dengan serius tiap kata yang tertera di layar. Ow~ rupanya pria itu yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Donghae, salah satu member boyband asal Korea Selatan, Super Junior tengah membaca tiap mention di twitter dari para ELF. Terkadang ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot saat membaca tiap mention.

PUK…

"Eungh…" seseorang yang tengah berbaring–tidur– di samping Donghae melenguh kecil dan tangan kanannya kini telah bersimpuh pada punggung Donghae yang kini tengah tengkurap.

Donghae yang merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya pun menoleh ke kiri, dan ia melihat Eunhyuk, kekasihnya yang juga member Super Junior tengah terlelap dengan bibir seksinya yang sedikit terbuka.

Donghae tersenyum geli melihat wajah terlelap Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan, lalu menurunkan lengan sang kekasih yang masih asyik bertengger di punggung lebarnya secara perlahan karena tak ingin membangunkan tidur lelap sang kekasih.

Mereka memang tidur dalam satu kamar. Ahh lebih tepatnya mereka ini dalam satu kamar hotel. Mereka berdua tengah mengadakan Japan Tour. Donghae, yang memang tak bisa pisah dari sang kekasih pun meminta untuk satu kamar dengan namja penyuka susu strawberry tersebut. Eunhyuk, ia pasrah-pasrah saja dengan keinginan kekasih childish-nya itu, walaupun dalam hati ia bersorak gembira bisa satu kamar dengan kekasih mesumnya. Hingga di sinilah mereka, dalam satu kamar, dan satu–ehem–ranjang–ehem.

Donghae kembali berkutat dengan iPhone-nya, kembali membaca tiap mention, hingga ia dibuat tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri saat melihat sebuah gambar yang cukup berhasil membuat sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangannya seketika menegang.

Biar kujelaskan. Saat ini ia melihat sebuah gambar editan yang sepertinya dibuat oleh HaeHyuk Shipper. Dalam gambar tersebut terlihat Eunhyuk yang mengenakan sebuah lingerie transparan berwarna merah muda, gaun seksi itu memperlihatkan tiap lekuk tubuh tersebut. Di gambar tersebut, ekspresi Eunhyuk terlihat sangat menggemaskan, seksi dan menggairahkan–menurut Donghae– dalam satu waktu. Parahnya, sekarang Donghae semakin merasa sesak di antara selangkangannya.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk masih terlelap. Donghae memperhatikan sosok Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. Saat ini Eunhyuk hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan sehingga cukup mengekspose tubuh mulus nan seksinya. Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan susah.

Eunhyuk yang ada di hadapannya kini entah kenapa terlihat begitu seksi menurut Donghae. Otak mesum Donghae kini membayangkan Eunhyuk yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah mengenakan lingerie, dan bergoyang di atas tubuhnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mulusnya juga desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir seksinya. Pikiran kotornya itu berhasil membuat sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangannya meminta untuk segera dibebaskan.

"SHIT! Hyuk, kau semakin membuatku tegang." Donghae menggeram lirih dan bergegas lari ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Ahh, ya begitu, eungh, Hyuuuuk... Iniiih enaaak…"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa terusik dengan suara berisik yang terdengar di dalam kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, namun tak melihat sosok Donghae di sana. Seingatnya tadi sebelum ia tertidur, Donghae sang kekasih berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hyuuuk ohh, desahkan namakuuuh…"

Lagi, suara tersebut terdengar dan kini semakin jelas di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti suara berisik tersebut yang sepertinya berasal dari kamar mandi.

"Yeeess, baby, seperti ituuuh eungh…"

Kini Eunhyuk telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, dan benar suara berisik tersebut semakin jelas terdengar. Dan pelakunya sudah bisa tertebak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae.

Tapi, yang membuat Eunhyuk heran adalah untuk apa Donghae di dalam kamar mandi dan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Ia mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk berkali-kali. Atau jangan-jangan…

Otak Eunhyuk yang berjalan seperti Ddangkkoma ditunggangi Choco pun kini dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Rupanya kekasih mesumnya tersebut sedang melakukan penetrasi sendiri di dalam kamar mandi dengan membayangkan Eunhyuk tengah mengoralnya. Hell.

"Hyuuuk, ohh babyyyhh…"

Kembali desahan Donghae terdengar. Seketika wajah Eunhyuk memerah seperti buah favoritnya saat mendengar Donghae mendesah dan menyerukan namanya. Mendengar desahan Donghae tersebut membuat sesuatu di antara selangkangannya kini menegang.

"Ahh!" Eunhyuk memekik lirih merasakan sesak di celananya.

Ia menyentuh penisnya yang masih berbalut boxer. Sudah sangat mengeras rupanya.

"Ohh… Babyyyhh good…"

Mendengar desahan Donghae lagi, tangan Eunhyuk pun refleks masuk ke dalam boxer yang ia kenakan dan menggenggam batang kejantanannya yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Oh…" satu suara desahan Eunhyuk lolos setelah ia melepas boxer beserta underwear-nya dalam sekali tarikan.

Ia memijat penisnya, menarik ulur batang kejantanannya mengikuti irama desahan Donghae di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ohh yeahh… Donghae…" desahan Eunhyuk mulai terdengar keras. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya agar terbuka dan membiarkan desahannya lolos begitu saja.

"Ohh… Hyuk, ak-kuh mauuh keluaaar, eung…" desahan Donghae kembali terdengar.

Donghae sudah hampir keluar, sementara Eunhyuk sama sekali belum merasakan apapun. Eunhyuk pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis miliknya.

"Haaeh, ahh lebiih cepat, eung…" Eunhyuk membayangkan tangan dan mulut Donghae lah yang tengah memanjakan penisnya.

"Hae, ohh akuuuh mauuuh…" Eunhyuk hampir mencapai ejakulasinya. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan desahannya semakin keras terdengar.

CEKLEK…

Sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sesosok pria kini berdiri di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pria itu. Ia tengah asyik memejamkan mata dan mendesah. Suara desahannya yang cukup keras memang membuatnya tak menyadari suara pintu terbuka tadi.

Sementara pria itu, ia tetap berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersandar pada pinggirannya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dan matanya menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya.

Oh sungguh pemandangan yang begitu berharga. Eunhyuk di hadapannya begitu menggairahkan. Dengan kepala mendongak dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Suara desahannya seperti alunan melodi terindah bagi telinga pria itu. Apalagi Eunhyuk di hadapannya tengah tanpa mengenakan bawahan sama sekali dan mengoral kejantanannya sendiri.

"Ahh, Hae-ahh, lebiiihh cepaaat, eung…" oh pria itu kembali tersenyum mendengar desahan indah itu mengalun dari bibir seksi Eunhyuk.

"Ak-kuuh maaauuuh… Ahh…" desahan Eunhyuk melengking panjang seiring keluarnya cairan sperma dari penisnya.

Eunhyuk terengah-engah setelahnya. Ia tersenyum samar setelah merasakan kenikmatannya. Penisnya sudah tidak menegang lagi.

"Sudah puas, baby?" interupsi pria tersebut yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Eunhyuk sontak membuka matanya. Di hadapannya kini terdapat Donghae, sang kekasih tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Entahlah, ia merasa tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengenakan celananya kembali.

Donghae yang memperhatikan sang kekasih masih terpaku di tempatnya berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya.

"H-hae, aku b-bisa jelaskan…" ucap Eunhyuk terbata.

"Menjelaskan apa, hmm?" Donghae kini berjongkok di hadapan Eunhyuk, sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan penis Eunhyuk.

Donghae memperhatikan penis Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae menatap penisnya dengan intens, sontak wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah strawberry. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau rupanya nakal, ya." Tangan nakal Donghae menyentil penis Eunhyuk.

"Eungh…" desahan Eunhyuk lolos begitu saja.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah memerah lagi. Dengan usilnya, tangan Donghae mengelus kejantanan Eunhyuk hingga kembali menegang.

"Ooh… Hae-aahh, jangan eungh…" Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya lagi untuk mencegah desahan laknat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Donghae terkikik geli melihat wajah penuh gairah dari sang kekasih. Tangannya masih mengelus kejantanan Eunhyuk dan sesekali menyentilnya. Bibirnya mengecupi pangkal kejantanan Eunhyuk dan menjilat-jilat lubangnya yang masih meneteskan sperma.

"Hae-aahh, ma-masuk eungh masukkan ahh…" Eunhyuk menjerit kenikmatan saat Donghae masih saja mengecupi kejantanannya. Kejantanannya semakin terasa sakit. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin Donghae mengoral penisnya.

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk tak merasakan sentuhan apapun di kejantannya. Saat ia membuka mata bulatnya, Donghae sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana.

"Hoam ngantuk…" Donghae pura-pura menguap dan mengusap matanya.

"Aku mau tidur." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kini tengah menderita dan merana.

"Hei! Donghae." Dengan tidak tahu malunya, Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae dan berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih tanpa mengenakan celana untuk menutupi bagian private-nya.

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae untuk berhenti. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Donghae dan kepalanya bersandar manja pada punggung lebar sang kekasih. Pipinya ia gesekkan-gesekkan di punggung hangat Donghae.

"Aku bagaimana?" rengeknya manja.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. Ditatapnya sang kekasih heran, "Memang kau kenapa?" tanyanya cuek.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepala. Matanya menatap ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Mata Donghae mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih. Ia menyeringai jahat saat mengerti maksud sang kekasih.

Kini, ide-ide kotor tengah berkeliaran di otak Donghae yang memang asli sudah mesum dari sananya.

"Ahh… Kau mau aku melakukannya?" tanya Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk hanya mengangguk imut. Donghae bahkan ingin segera menerjang tubuh kecil sang kekasih. Namun, jika ia melakukannya sekarang maka permainan yang sudah ia rencanakan akan gagal.

"Baiklah…" jawab Donghae akhirnya.

Eunhyuk sontak mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sang kekasih penuh harap. Tanpa menyadari sang kekasih tengah menyeringai dalam hati.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…" jawab Donghae angkuh.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak mau ya sudah." Donghae pun berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan sang kekasih masih dengan seringai di wajah tampan nan super mesumnya.

"B-baiklah…" jawab Eunhyuk akhirnya. Ia sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Batang kejantanannya masih menegang sedari tadi dan semakin terasa sakit. Ia ingin Donghae lah yang membantunya untuk menuntaskan karena ia sudah tidak kuat untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Anak pintar." Donghae mengelus rambut hitam kelam milik sang kekasih dengan seringai lebarnya.

Sepertinya ide kotor Donghae akan berjalan lancar hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Aduh apa ini?! Ada apa dengan otak saya?! Kenapa tiba-tiba saya membuat cerita kotor seperti ini

Ini semua karena si mesum Donghae yang mengajari saya, jadi salahkan dia saja :p #DigilingDonghae

Ini sebenarnya udah mendekam lama di folder, aku buat pas kemarin di D&E 1st Japan Tour pada ngebahas lingerie -_-

Silahkan yang berkenan memberi review. Jika banyak yang minta lanjut, akan saya lanjut chap 2-nya dengan FULL NC (yang udah jadi)! Tapi, jika tidak ada yang minat, ya saya tidak jadi lanjut dan ceritanya sampai di sini saja dengan Eunhyuk yang masih menderita kkk~ #EvilLaugh

See ya~


End file.
